


Carta

by Eriath



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossover, M/M, ellos lo entienden, estos dos están casados a tres bandas, me da igual todo, son científicos, stan puede estar con ford y rick a la vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A él nadie le escribía cartas. Ya no. Llegó a la repisa de la cocina y... era suya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta

**Author's Note:**

> Con el material Stanchez que se ha ido generando en este tiempo, espero que haya muchos hispanohablantes que compartan esta ship. ES IMPORTANTE.
> 
> Estas dos series no me perteneblablablabla Roiland y Hirsch tienen la culpa.

¿Cómo que una carta?

A él nadie le escribía cartas. Bueno, a él ya no. En realidad, tenía paquetes y paquetes de escritos de mil sitios diferentes, de miles de planetas, de mil distintas dimensiones. Algunas las apreciaba más que otras, pero… todas tenían un gran significado. Quizá para cuando su memoria comenzase a viajar al olvido, sería bueno tener referencias de divagación. 

Llegó a la repisa de la cocina y… Era suya. No se atrevía ni a tocarla. Era… suya.

¿Y si era una llamada de auxilio… y no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Y si era una carta póstuma? ¿Y si… la abría y se dejaba de gilipolleces?

Y así, sin cuidado, agarró con desesperación el sobre. El papel no era importante y dejaba que cayese al suelo para leer con aliento ahogado la letra de aquel hombre.  
“Para Rick”, ponía. Sonrió. Temblando, tocó cada una de las letras que escribió. Era para él. No tenía fuerzas para abrirla. Quería seguir mintiéndose y quedarse con la incógnita. Quería seguir pensando que el hombre que escribió eso era una masa viviente de carne cruda y amorfa por su culpa. Prefería pensar que estaba en un lugar mejor sin saber de sus estúpidos inventos y sus interminables borracheras. Prefería pensar que no tendría jamás la oportunidad de acabar de joderle la existencia. Lo prefería. ¿Lo… prefería?

Abrió la carta. “11 de...” De hacía tres días. Eso significa que está bien. O que tendría tiempo para estarlo. “Feliz de… viaje por el mar… mi vida completa... Ford...” Espera. ¿Qué?

Volvió a leer.

“No puedes imaginar lo feliz que estoy de saber que le he sido de utilidad a un científico por una vez en mi vida. Por fin estoy haciendo aquel viaje por el mar con el que soñaba hace años, aquel que te conté en nuestros años de aventura. No puedo creer que pueda tener la oportunidad de tener mi vida completa… por primera vez. Si he podido hacer que Ford está a mi lado, puedo lograr cualquier cosa.”

Ford. Stanford. El tío del portal. El tío que te dejó sólo durante toda tu vida por, primero, perseguir un sueño olvidando sus promesas, y luego, porque te quiso dar de nuevo la espalda. Como… como él. Apoyó los brazos en la encimera. La Federación, las luchas por la causa, las huídas, la constante tensión, el constante miedo. Los saludos express, las visitas a escondidas, los polvos rápidos, las lentas despedidas… 

El timbre. Joder. No quería que Beth le viese llorando otra vez. No otra vez. Pero era muchos años echándole en falta y muchos años guardando la postura. Mucho tiempo fingiendo que no le daba importancia a algo que necesitaba como el respirar. Sólo por protegerlo. Sólo por eso.

Eran dos idiotas. Dos idiotas que creyeron saber más que el resto del mundo. Y lo único que deberían haber sabido es que lo importante estaba allí. Al menos ahora Ford tenía el conocimiento y la compañía.   
Que le follen a Ford. Sólo le importaba cómo estuviese porque repercutía en el estado de su hermano. Si no, por él, le daban por culo.  
Era feliz… porque Stanley era feliz. Si él tenía por fin todo por lo que había luchado en esos cuarenta años… se alegraba. Se alegraba… tanto. Sí. Al final Beth le vería llorar. Limpió sus ojos con la manga de la bata. Siguió leyendo.

“... Por eso, querría--”

El timbre de nuevo. ¿Dónde cojones estaba el inútil de su yerno cuando hacía falta una puta mano para abrir una mierda de puerta? Que no tiene más. Que sólo hay que usar un pomo y dos piernas para llegar hasta él. Ah. No. El problema es que debe haber un cerebro que controle las acciones.

Se giró y llenó sus manos de agua, refrescándose la cara. Secó un poco su rostro con la misma bata sucia y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de pegar un sonoro portazo tras el “no, gracias” habitual.

Cuando abrió… no supo qué hacer. Pero Stan tampoco. La escena parecía típica de un cartel de “continuará” de los sesenta, hasta que comenzaron a acercarse. Qué debería hacer. Esperar a que le abrazase, o abrazarle.  
Pero prefirió besarle. Prefirió abrazarse a él y no soltarle en un buen rato. Prefirió decirle entre dientes “te quiero”, “te eché de menos”, “eres gilipollas”, “creí que estabas muerto”, “no me llamaste ni para traficar con aquellos perros”.

Él también lo prefería. Porque había estado dándole el sermón a Ford durante todo el trayecto sobre si habría o no leído la carta y las razones estúpidas por las cuales podría no haberlas leído, como pensar que se iba a morir o algo peor.  
Y prefería contar los besos que quería darle en una cuenta atrás. Y prefería tocar aquella calva que despertaba en su cabeza y buscar el pelo que nacía sobre ella sin importar mucho más. Y aún más prefirió separarse de sus labios para tocar aquel rostro en invierno que tanto deseaba tocar.

“Por eso, querría saber si podría verte de nuevo. Sé que hace años que no nos vemos, y que fui egoísta pensando en que podría hacerlo todo sin ti. Pero lo hice, ¿no?. Aunque… ¿a qué precio? A veces me pregunto si querrás volver a verme. Yo… simplemente lo deseo. Qué tontería. Sonrío como un estúpido pensando en desearte. Y saber que vas a estar leyendo ésto con una sonrisa igual de estúpida en la cara. Ya hablaremos en persona. Si te sale de los huevos abrirme la puerta.”

La escena bucólica no había hecho más que comenzar, aunque ambos supiesen que no tendría fin alguno. Era el comienzo del final de una carta. Una carta que quizá Rick jamás terminó de leer. O si lo hizo, quizá no con esas manos. No con las hábiles que recorrieron alguna vez el cuerpo de quien escribía. Quizá con unas manos más huesudas si cabe y más temblorosas. No por un deseo. Si no por una edad. Quizá una edad en la que no recordase quién era ese Stan o qué hizo escribiéndole algo así. Quizá una edad en la que ese Stan no fuese más que triste recuerdo marchito de alguien que en poco sería polvo.


End file.
